


A Second Date

by ecaracap



Series: RP Fics [3]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after a surprise first date, Mark returns for another casual date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



The day after they spend the night together, Mark goes back over to Mike’s apartment. As he walks over there, he thinks about the fact that this might be another date, that he’s dating Mike, a guy. His thoughts are dizzying, so he tries not to worry about it.

He heads up to Mike’s apartment, smiling when he opens the door, “Hey.”

“Hey, Mark,” Mike says, stepping aside to let him in.

“Thanks for…inviting me over,” Mark says, taking off his coat, setting it on the back of a chair. 

Mike chuckles dryly, closing the door behind him, “Thanks for coming back. I was a little worried you might have freaked out a little bit last night.”

He laughs, a little nervously, but shakes his head, “No, no, I’m…well, I’m okay. Trying to get used to things.”

“That’s fine. You can take as long as you need to get used to things.”

Mark smiles gratefully, nodding, “Thank you.”

Mike smiles back and nods, heading over to sit on the couch, wanting Mark to follow, “I thought we could order some food in, watch some tv.”

Mark follows him, sitting on the couch next to him and he can’t help but think how nice this is - food, television, warmth - and he nods, “That sounds really great, actually.”

“Good,” he says with a smile, reaching for the menus of local places. 

They order Chinese food, good Chinese food, and they watch _Jurassic Park_ , as per Mark’s request. Mike pays again for the food and Mark doesn’t complain, but it makes him feel awkward and he wonders how long this can go on before he has to pay for something…or before Mike figures out just how dire their financial situation really is. But he tries to forget about that as they lay together on the couch watching the movie and Mark points out the camera angles, the tricks and all his favorite parts of the movie he hasn’t seen in forever.

After the movie ends, Mark notices the time and thinks he has to go if he’s not staying here. “I’m gonna…I guess I better get home.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Mike says simply, not making any movements to let Mark get up.

He looks up at him carefully, biting his lip gently, remembering what Roger told him about spending the night, “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Mike says, smiling warmly at him.

“I know we can’t…do anything. Not that I don’t want to, but…” Mark babbles nervously. Thinking about having sex with Mike made him nervous, like he was back in high school and he had no idea what he was doing.

“Mark,” he shakes his head, trying to calm his nerves, “We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.”

Mark chuckles nervously, shaking his head, “Roger wondered why you let me spend the night if we didn’t do anything together.”

“He does realize people can sleep together without actually sleeping together, right?”

Mark chuckles softly, “I guess it just doesn’t happen too often.”

“Well, we don’t have to be like everyone else. We’ll just do whatever feels right for us.”

Mark takes a deep breath and nods, “Alright.”

“Which means whatever feels right for you. I’ll follow your lead.”

“I’m not sure exactly what to do…”

Mike smiles fondly at him, leaning in to kiss him lightly, “We can go lay in bed? And kiss? Just kiss, I promise.”

Mark nods and gives him a little smile, “I’d like that.”

The pair head off to bed and end up kissing until they fall asleep curled up with each other. Mark falls asleep thinking how nice this is, how good it feels, hoping it doesn’t have to end.


End file.
